Urashiki vs Fu (Boruto vs Dragon Ball)
Urashiki vs Fu (Boruto vs Dragon Ball) Boomstick: Time Traveling can come with many benefits, but it could also lead to various downsides! Wiz: And when you have a Villain with the power to go through time, you've got yourself one pain in the ass! Boomstick: In this episode, we have ourselves two super villains who do just that! Wiz: Urashiki, the time traveling Otsutsuki! Boomstick: And Fu, the time wondering teenager from the Demon Realm! Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick! Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Urashiki (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) Source: https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Narutopedia https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Urashiki_Ōtsutsuki https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ōtsutsuki_Clan https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Byakugan Wiz: The Ōtsutsuki clan is an ancient clan of horned celestial beings. After the arrival of one of the clan members on Earth a millennium ago, the Ōtsutsuki began having a lasting influence on the human population, notably starting the history of shinobi. Boomstick: And wouldn't you know it, this clan gave birth to a whole bunch of bitches. One of which is Urashiki Otsutsuki. Along with two other clan members, Momoshiki and Kinshiki, Sasuke and Naruto find them both as a more dangerous threat than Kaguya Otsutsuki, who if you haven't heard, is the "Mother of Chakra" and literally almost destroyed the world, until Sasuke and Naruto reunite to seal her once again with the power of the Six Paths. Wiz: But despite her god-like might, the remaining Otsutsuki clan members are still a big threat to the Earth. Although Sasuke and Naruto have defeated Kaguya, Toneri, Momoshiki, and Kinshiki, Urashiki is by far their most trouble yet. Similar to Momoshiki, Urashiki can absorb/steal chakra and ninjutsu and release it at will, only that Urashiki uses a special "Fishing Rod" to rip out the chakra from his opponents. He has taken things like Mitsuki's Sage Mode, Sasuke's Chidori, even a bit of Kid Naruto's Nine-Tails Chakra. Boomstick: And despite having the ability to steal and release chakra for your own good, he also possesses a variety of abilities. Since he is part of the main branch of the Otsutsuki Clan, he is able to levitate, survive out in space, have chakra strong enough to withstand seals, and can highly sense people's chakra. His fishing rod and also become a sharp, and long ranged melee weapon quite similar to a katana; this was able to pierce through and injure Jiraiya's right arm which gave back a lot of Pain memories. Wiz: He is also very skillful in combat, he was able to take on Boruto only using his legs, challenge Sasuke in a sword duel, and even snuck into a train Gaara was riding in without him noticing. And despite letting his prey go loose, he adapts during and after the battle, making the next even tougher than before. He is also very quick and agile, that even Sasuke and Jiraiya were caught off guard with his speed. Boomstick: And he also has his signature special abilities thanks to his various Visual Prowess. Neutrally, he starts with his Byakugan, the "All-seeing White Eyes" that originated in the Otsutsuki Clan, which later passed on into the Hyuga Clan. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the other two being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. The Byakugan gives a near 360º diameter field of vision, and is able to magnify up to cellular level on its targets or view great distances. The distance varies between users and can be improved with training. Wiz: It also grants incredible clarity and insight, able to clearly see and analyse all minute details, even at high-speeds, granting a highly accurate sense of prediction to anticipate the flow of events and actions of others. In the anime, the Byakugan is shown able to use infrared to detect a target through their body heat. It can determine the development of one's chakra, even tell if one can mould chakra at all. It can even see the elemental affinity of others. Boomstick: Also, a powerful enough user can see into a target's mind to determine their thoughts and feels, even look through their memories, which Kaguya perform to such a level that even Hamura proved incapable of repelling with his Byakugan. It can also emit powerful chakra pulses to subdue an opponent. The Byakugan can even see chakra to a higher degree than the Sharingan, such as identifying where a person's chakra signature originates from. Wiz: Urashiki also has another Visual Prowess: The Rinnegan! Boomstick: Wait, he has TWO of the THREE GREAT DOJUTSU?! THAT'S UNFAIR! Wiz: It is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan, or the "Eye of the Six Paths", is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world or a "God of Destruction" who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. Boomstick: God of... Destruction? So like Dragon Ball Super's God of Destruction? Wiz: Well... Kinda. When Madara equiped the Rinnegan, he was able to send multiple Planetary Devastations into Earth; in plain English he sent multiple planet killing asteroids into Earth. And Sasuke was able to create an electric jutsu strong enough that when colliding with Naruto's strongest jutsu, made an explosion within an explosion that spread out though miles. Fu (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) Vote Your Winner Vote your winner! (Votes don't change outcome) Urashiki (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) Fu (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) It's a tie! I CAN'T DECIDE! Pre-Battle Dialogue DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball vs. Naruto' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles